Full Moon II: Full Circle
by missmatchedromantic
Summary: The promised sequel to Full Moon. It will make more sense if you read my story Full Moon first, but you won't be completely lost if you don't most of the time I give you Jake's point of view of events and the final battle with the Volturi. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. prologue

**A/N: Here is the promised sequel to Full Moon. This story has been rolling around in my head since day one and I am so excited to finally be writing it! Full Moon was written from Nessie's point of view. Now we get a peek into Jacob's mind. The story will jump back and forth between present and past events, so stick with me. We'll also get a glimpse of what happened during Jake's captivity in Volterra. Enjoy!**

_~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~_

_The air was cool and refreshing against my warm skin. I took a moment to stretch my neck, listening to the sounds around me, the chirps and squeaks of the forest. Every animal called out a greeting, a reassurance that the vampires had pulled back for the time being. I closed my eyes and pictured my wolf. It never left. Always present. Always waiting to reappear. It growled its own greeting inside my head and I didn't hesitate._

_I leaped and changed in midair. Oh yeah! I still had it! I never should have doubted. My wolf, Alpha Wolf of the Quileute Tribe was always ready._

_I charged into the forest, searching with my mind for my lost wolf cub. After searching fruitlessly among the people, it became clear to both of us. The fevers, the mood swings … it wasn't teenage rebellion or human illness. It was the change._

_It was beginning again._

_After fifteen years of searching for the vampires that had captured and tortured us, it was finally happening. They were coming to us … to our turf._

_They were either incredibly stupid or had some incredible plan that we could not see._

_Either way, I was grateful for the home field advantage. _

_What I couldn't accept was that my son would become part of our fight._

_He was too young, not even sixteen. He'd tell me I'm a hypocrite. He knows well my own history and our legends. _

_I can't help it. He's my son. I can't lose him. _

_He can't hide forever. He's not far now. I can sense him. I can hear his torrent of thoughts. He's confused. He's in pain. He feels alone and angry. I am instantly transported to my own change. I know these feelings well. My path has come full circle._

_I just hope he'll accept my help._


	2. Chapter ONE

**a/n: As I mentioned before, this story will be a series of flashbacks and then flashforwards of what happens when little Billy has grown and the remaining Volturi return for revenge. **

**Flashbacks will be in italics like the prologue (which was future, lol...sorry for the confusion) Chapters will be short and drabbly. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nessie is worried for our son. It's the only reason she's allowed me to get involved in this.

Oh yeah. I admit it. I'm totally owned by my wife. Most men don't have the balls to say it but they know it too.

I had stopped shifting, stopped patrolling, stopped everything to be everything for my girl. We've had an amazing fifteen years of marriage, four pups, and many of our own wonderful adventures.

I don't regret a minute of it.

But running like this … it's like nothing else. My fur is but a blur as I speed through the forests. I don't hear my son's mind … he's either shifted back or is still too far. I suspect the former. I don't believe Billy would leave these woods … not that quickly. And my mind stretches pretty damn far as Alpha.

Sam retired many moons ago and since I left the pack had been running as a team without a leader.

It worked for patrolling but not now … not now that there's a threat.

Alice has seen the oncoming storm. The war is coming to our doors once again.

My Nessie is so full of worry and anxiety. Even the twins feel the tension at their tender age of four. Their mother would never let any harm come to her cubs. She wouldn't live through it.

I know this.

Billy must be found.

My rest is over and it's time to run again. I send an update to Seth so he can reassure my bride and then I'm searching again.

I catch his scent near the cliffs but it's faint. I follow it to the nearby river.

"Finally."

He looks up at the sound of my voice. His face full of determinaton and teenage tenacity.

Damn, I feel old.

"Billy. You're mother is worried."

Billy's face softens and he looks down at his feet.

"I'm sorry … but … dad, I can't help it … this … I need to fight."

I nod in understanding and move closer.

"I know, son. It's part of your inheritance. You will fight, but for now, you will return home."

I turn on my commanding Alpha powers … I hate to do this to him, but I have no choice. I can tell he feels it and he's angry once again.

"Go home, Billy. Now."

"I hate you." he spits, before changing and running back into the woods towards our house.

"You'll get over it." I sigh and change too, running after him.

Teenagers … such fun. I send up a silent apology to my deceased father and make my way home.


	3. Chapter TWO

**A/N: I was surprised by the lack of enthusiasm over chapter one. Full Moon had a large group of readers who asked for a sequel but now that I've started it, I feel I may have lost you. If you are reading and not reviewing, please take a minute to give me a shout out. Writers need love too, ya know? ;)**

**Those of you who know me, know I'll keep writing even if I'm "dancing by myself" as it were. The chapters will continue to be short and sweet and my goal is to get one out every week until it's finished. **

**On with the story!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Finding Nessie in that castle, alone and scared, was the single most frightening experience of my life. The torture by the hands of those leeches, the debilitating cold of the cement prison, even the enchanted collar they put around my neck could not compare to the complete terror I felt when I saw her in that cell._

_She didn't even know I was there … she was sleeping on the ground, curled in a ball with tear streaks on her cheeks … barely holding on to life. I could feel her, even then, reaching out to me. Calling me to save her … _

_I never felt so helpless … _

_When the Volturi finally let me go to her, they'd moved her to a plush suite, complete with lavish furnishings and an adjoining bathroom. I couldn't shift thanks to the metal collar, not that I would around these bastards, and I couldn't even look her in the eye._

_I was just so ashamed. _

_How could I have let this happen to her? I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to be able to keep her safe … always … _

_She's speaking, trying to get my attention, unaware of the guilt that is flooding my brain, weighing down my heart. _

… _and then she tells me something that makes me whip my head up in surprise._

_She's pregnant!_

_She's pregnant with my child and trapped her in this hell hole. _

_I whimper and move closer to her body, taking in her new scent and trying to comfort her the best I can in my wolf form. I resolve to be strong. I will get us out of here. The guilt disappears and is replaced by determination. I will protect my family … even if I die trying. _


	4. Chapter THREE

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 3**

I check in with the pack before heading back to the house. When I arrive home, Billy is nowhere in sight and I immediately feel my hackles raise.

Nessie calms me with a single caress, a small finger down my arm holding me to this planet.

"He came in to see me and went out again."

I scowl and face her.

"I told him to stay here."

Ness sighs and takes my hand in hers, leading me to the porch swing and pulling me down beside her.

"He is home. He's in the garage."

She smiles a secret smile at me and I know where this is headed.

"We don't want him hurt and so I ordered him to stay home. He wants to fight. If he goes into the fight, he'll get hurt or worse. Either way, I'm the bad guy, Nessie."

"I know. I'm sorry." Her hand on my cheek relays all her worries, wordless apologies for past and present perceived sins, on her part, not mine. She starts to hyperventilate, the guilt making her struggle for breath.

Now I feel like shit.

I have to make this right. I hold her in my arms, letting her feel my warmth and the steady beat of my heart against hers. It calms her down, but the pain, still needing an outlet, gathers in her eyes.

"Ness, its not your fault. I'm sorry. This is my problem. I will protect him. As a pack member … as my son. I don't want you to worry or take this on yourself, baby. Please don't do that. If anyone is to blame, it's those damn bloodsuckers who took us."

Tears are now streaming down her face and I want nothing more than to take her into my arms and keep her there, safe from harm, forever.

"Jake … if I hadn't killed Aro … if I didn't do what I did … none of this would be happening." she chokes out between sobs.

I just hold her tighter to my body, willing my skin to sponge in all her sorrow and heartache. After a few moments of silence and the worst of the sobs have quieted, I take her face in my hands and look into her deep brown eyes.

"If you hadn't killed that bastard, I would have. That's the truth. And then the rest of them would have killed me. You are the reason we are all still alive, baby. Believe it."

She's quiet, processing my words, looking for deceit in my words. She finally nods and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Believe it." I repeat, my mouth moving all over her drying face, kissing her over and over.

"I believe it, Jacob." she finally answers me in her quiet voice.

We stay there in our swing, in our bubble, for as long as we can before the interruptions of pack and children once again vie for our attention.

**Don't forget to review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter FOUR

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 4**

_The chill of this castle is like a living breathing animal, trying its damdest to leech all the strength from my muscles and break my resolve._

_I turn in circles in my cell, my mind focused on only one thing._

_I must get Nessie out of here alive. _

_I must not fail. _

_I am comforted by the fact that Edward is here. Bella is here. Neither one of them would allow their only daughter to be killed. I take comfort in that knowledge and yet I can't settle. I can't be still. _

_And so I pace in circles in this cell barely large enough to contain my massive wolf form. _

_I pace and wait for a signal … a sign that it's time to escape. _

_Time to get the hell out of this castle … hell out of Volterra … the hell away from these ancient, insane vampires!_

_I pace and hope things go as smoothly as planned. That we can really escape through the sewers in which we came. I have nothing to do but wait and so I try to focus on something else … something less anxiety inducing. _

_I, of course, can think of nothing but my mate. _

_So, instead I focus on all the things I love about Renesemee. _

_Her smile. Her beautiful ivory skin. Her wicked humor. Her sparkling eyes. Her disarming laugh. Her smell. Her touch. Her sweetness._

_Her innocence._

_I whimper as I think of one or all of those things destroyed, of my beautiful girl broken .. _

_I pray like hell that the Cullen's plan will work because just thinking about my Nessie has me falling in love all over again._

_I can't stop the howl that rips itself from my throat at the thought of losing my reason for being. _

_I must save her. _

_My howls echo off the stony walls. _


	6. Chapter FIVE

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I've increased the number of patrols. The time for war has come. My pack is feeling the toil of many hours spent away from home but it is necessary. Even without Alice's premonition of their coming, we can feel it.

It's like a coming storm, the chill is felt deep within our bones, and we know we must stay alert.

Vigilant.

I've commanded Billy to stay home and keep watch over his mother and siblings. He is not happy. He wants to be out in the woods, in the heat of the battle, but for now he does not argue. I know he feels impotent. Chained. He wants to pound his fists and scream, but in an unprecedented show of maturity, he stays quiet and obeys.

I can't see where his new-found patience is coming from, I'm guessing he gets it from his mother, but I can't say I'm not grateful. I rather keep the fighting on the field and out of my home when possible.

We've taken so many precautions. Carefully poured over every possible point of attack. We've sat down with the Cullens, and with Jasper's help, come up with battle strategies.

Nessie and I are more anxious than anyone to put this whole nightmare with the Volturi behind us.

We do not believe they will attack all at once again. Without Jane, Alec, and Aro, they are more likely to take more of a guerrilla attack approach. Jasper explains that guerrilla warfare is where a group of combatants use tactics such as ambushes or raids in order to keep the element of surprise to overtake a larger enemy.

Jasper goes into great detail. As he describes the different wars he has witnessed and what he has learned, my mind wanders to our training before the newborn vampire attack. That battle feels like it took place a lifetime ago and yet I remember each painful moment as if it were yesterday. Jasper's immense knowledge will surely be a critical factor in our success and I'm once again thankful that he fights for our side.

The biggest worry is Demetri's powerful ability to track people. He may be used to isolate each of us individually and then attack us at our weakest. We all agree that everyone should pair up, never wandering off alone. Carlisle provides us with lists of the Volturi, including their wives, that will most likely be coming for us, as well as the special abilities that many of them have. I'm somewhat taken back by the sheer number of them. I only remember seeing at most six vampires while in the castle during our captivity.

"We will be ready." I assure them though I'm thoroughly shaken by the news. Jasper senses my anxiety and tries to send me comfort and confidence.

His powers do not make me feel better. They make me feel manipulated and I walk away wondering how we can defeat these monsters who are capable of not only ripping our bodies apart but also attacking our minds.

My sleep is restless and I toss and turn at night. Nessie tries to comfort me. We talk late into the evening, trying to plan for every possibility.

I've learned from past mistakes. There are no secrets between us.

She wishes to escape, to avoid this confrontation. She is saddened knowing now that we can't escape. We can't run from our past and we must fight for our future. Her desire to protect her family is as strong as mine and if we cannot flee, we will fight. She is so strong, holding herself together, holding our family together as we batten down the hatches and wait.

**a/n: Sorry this took a little longer to get posted. Best laid plans, right? Thank you for reading and please review. Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter SIX

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_In the dark of night she makes her confessions. Her voice is soft and low, fearful of my reaction to what she perceives as her horrendous crimes. She takes on all the shame, all the guilt. She takes all that pain on her shoulders and she holds it there. _

_I'm so worried and yet I can't help but marvel at her strength. _

_She tells me everything. Eghan still visits her and the mysterious Fae are still watching. It turned out that the blue bubble that protected Billy wasn't Billy at all. It's part of Nessie and it protected each of our children through their infancy like an extension of her womb. _

_She continues to amaze me. _

_Unfortunately, her unique gifts make her a target. As a hybrid, she attracts vampires, and her Fae gifts passed down from Bella open her up to many other enemies._

_It's strange how Bella always felt so ordinary, so minor, when she was human and she was really anything but. She was already special. _

_Of course, I always thought she was special … _

_I'm thankful that after my imprint on her daughter, we were able to become close friends again. I worry for her more than any others in the Cullen clan. She is the most likely to do something rash. She wants revenge on the Volturi almost as much as I do._

_Along with Bella's Fae blood, Nessie has also inherited all of her mother's insecurities. I try so hard to reassure her of her worth. She's so beautiful, so special, so amazing … I tell her everyday but sometimes she gets lost in her own head … in her own doubts. _

_I blame Aro for some of that … the Volturi caused many of those doubts._

_I dream of the day that I make them pay for all the pain they've caused. _


	8. Chapter SEVEN

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

They were out training together when it happened. Alice got that far off look in her eyes, the one we'd all grown more than familiar with and she suddenly snapped back, pointing to the nearby hills.

"He's here."

They all remain completely still, Edward listening carefully for Demetri's thoughts as he approaches.

After waiting several minutes, Alice stills again and her hands fly to her mouth with a loud gasp.

"Oh no! Jacob, he's not coming to us. He's headed north towards La Push. He just … disappeared from my vision!"

I immediately take off running for the reservation, the others right behind me. I send warning, mentally, to my son who is now guarding our home. Alone.

I start making desperate pleas to the gods again for their safety.

As soon as we reach the perimeter, we are overcome by the smell of blood and fear. I order the other wolves to spread out in an arc, closing in like we practiced, as I struggle not to just run ahead into danger and find my family.

I'm hanging by a very thin string and all I can think of is Nessie and my babies, bitten or broken or worse …

I start moving faster, the others quickly following my lead.

We spot several dead on the path, no one directly related to a wolf, so probably not targeted for any other reason than they were in the way. I feel my stomach churn. I order a couple of the wolves to hang back and attend to the bodies as the rest of us follow the scent of the vamp.

We find him just outside my house, squaring off with my cub.

"_Billy. Don't attack. We're right behind you."_

I hear Billy's mental huff but he follows my command, still growling but not making any move forward to attack Demetri.

Demetri is toying with him, walking back and forth, but then he senses our presence and stills.

"Glad you could all make it to the party. Not in time to save your fellow primitives but just in time to see this one die." He nods his head at my boy and I growl in return.

Nessie and the young ones are nowhere in sight. Probably locked away inside, at least that's what I hope.

Demetri's focus is entirely on Billy, who stiffens and takes a slight step back. His glare is intense and I don't blame my son for retreating a bit. In fact, I'm grateful that he doesn't move forward and push the vampire into immediate action. It gives me time to think.

Unfortunately, Demetri chooses this moment to speak again.

"It wasn't you I came for originally, young wolf, but seeing as your mother is cowering inside, her thoughts so full of worry for you … well, I just couldn't resist. Seemed a fitting punishment for what she did, killing her first-born."

Demetri steps forward slightly, still shifting back and forth on his feet.

I growl again in warning but he ignores me.

"Don't worry, puppy. I won't let her suffer in her grief for long. She is my next target, as it were."

Things then happen so fast, all that can be seen is a flurry of moving limbs and fur.

I don't hesitate to jump into the mix, tearing off limbs of the leech in an attempt to pull him off of my son. I finally grip his neck and hear his jaw unclench, releasing Billy. I throw his body behind me.

Billy is unconscious. His body changes before my eyes to human and that's when I see the deep mark on his neck, a bite, soaking the ground beneath him in blood.

I hear the other wolves behind me distantly, tearing apart the rest of the vampire and starting a fire, but I don't look back.

I change to human, gather my son in my arms and run as fast as I can move to the treaty line.


	9. Chapter EIGHT

**a/n: Thank you so much for your patience. My brain has been a crowded place lately and I'm trying to get it all out on paper (and word doc) but it doesn't always happen as quickly as I'd like. This chapter goes out to the fans who asked for another Cullen perspective on the situation. Thanks for reading!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Edward's POV:

_It's unsettling being near Jacob right now. His thoughts were always somewhat tumultuous being a werewolf, but with Nessie missing they're in absolute turmoil. It's reflective of how we all feel really. Alice is trying her hardest to pinpoint Nessie's location. We know she's traveling towards Volturi. That much is clear … but what she'll do when she gets there is still very much unknown. _

_Alice believes she is making decisions as she goes and that is why the visions have been unclear. Jacob isn't happy with this answer and I don't blame him. I want to find my daughter just as much as he does. _

_I'd also love to see my newborn grandson but the wolves have forbid it. Everyone is on full alert and no vampires can come near the village, not even us. The saying "it takes a village to raise a child" is taken very seriously in La Push, everyone in the tribe helping with my newborn grandchild._

_And I haven't even seen him! Alice can't see him because he's constantly surrounded by wolves. Sam and his mate are currently caring for the child while Jacob searches for his mother. All I can gleam about him is from Jacob's thoughts. His name is Billy, after Jacob's father, and he is not vampire. He may be werewolf but that can not be foretold. We won't know until he goes through the change. He skin is slightly lighter than Jacob's and he has his large brown eyes. I recognize my daughter's nose and her pout. He's beautiful and I ache to hold him. _

_But for now I'm not allowed anywhere near him. _

_I'm furious and Jake is apologetic. There's nothing he can do. He has to focus on finding my daughter. I swallow my anger and my pride, putting my focus there as well. _

_I know nothing will be resolved until Renesemee has returned. _


	10. Chapter NINE

**a/n: One more chapter from Edward AND a second posting in the same day! Yes!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Edward's POV:

I read Jacob's mind as he approached before any of the others could sense him. Jasper and Emmett both grabbed me, holding me tight when I jumped over the line, determined to run to them. Jacob's mind was like a skipping record.

"_Hang on, Billy. We're almost there. Don't die on me, son."_

His thoughts were clear and concise. He was in his human form.

I heard nothing from my grandson. I struggled harder, Carlisle soon joining the other two in pinning me to the ground.

They appeared moments later, both covered with blood.

"NO!"

Bella's scream echoed though the trees. The others finally freed me and we all rushed to Jacob's side. Bella already had Billy in her arms, searching him for fatal injuries and spotting in seconds the bite mark on his neck.

"Can you suck out the venom … like you did for Bella?" Jacob begged me.

He didn't have to ask. This was my family. My grandchild. I took him from Bella, lying him on the ground and instantly put my mouth to the mark. I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I pulled at the skin and it filled me with hope. My mind went back to when he was a newborn baby, how tiny and fragile he was at the time … how frightened the tribe had been to let him near us.

His family. Like we could ever hurt him. Like we could ever let anything happen to him.

I sucked until I could taste nothing but blood and spat out what I was able to remove. We all watched, waiting for a sign of life,a movement … a gasp for breath …a cry … a scream.

Like the day he was born. Another important day we were forced to miss. Like we couldn't be there for him now, in this fight … an antiquated, biased treaty keeping me from possibly saving my grandchild's life.

As quickly as my ire rose, I felt Jasper's calming power soothing my frayed nerves. I looked up at him in gratitude. Now was not the time for explosive tempers.

We waited and listened, every sound standing out against the next. A bird's call. A rustling leaf. A trickling stream.

Then, finally he gasped and took a breath, but his eyes didn't open and his body didn't otherwise move, just the rise and fall of his chest could be seen.

His father cried.

His grandmother screamed, thanking God.

I moved, my head on his chest as I hugged him close, utterly overcome by love and gratitude for this chance.


	11. Chapter TEN

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 10**

"You should rest, Jacob."

I simply growled and stayed put. I needed to be by Billy's side when he woke up. I needed to tell him how much I loved him. Tell him that I was sorry for putting him in danger.

I should never have left the reservation.

I should have been watching over my family.

I should have been the one to fight Demetri.

Edward sighed and squeezed my shoulder. "You know it's not your fault. You need to rest. I will come for you as soon as he opens his eyes. I promise."

I rubbed my eyes that now felt like they were filled with sand and tried to remember the last time I slept. Two days … four …

I couldn't remember.

When I wasn't patrolling, I watched over my family while they slept. I helped Ness with the kids and we tried to keep their routines as normal as possible, wanting to keep them safe from our nightmares.

I nodded my head tiredly and headed to the guest room next to Billy's. I threw myself on the bed, staring at the ceiling, willing my body to succumb to slumber.

It was no use.

I couldn't sleep without my Nessie. My mind kept wandering to my mate. I thought about how worried she must be right now. I replayed our phone conversation in my mind and hoped she couldn't hear the anxiety in my voice. I tried to reassure her that Billy was breathing and he lived. Told her that he was going to be okay.

Even though I didn't really know.

I didn't know if he would ever wake up.

I didn't know if our family would ever be the same.

I didn't know if she would survive this if he didn't.

I knew I would perish without her.

My thoughts spiraled and tears streamed down my face. I bit back my sobs and gripped the mattress beneath me, my body shaking while I wrestled with my fears.

Suddenly, a warm body was lying above me. I was surrounded by her scent, her warm brown hair shrouded my face, and her lips whispered against mine.

"Shhh, Jacob. I'm here."


	12. Chapter ELEVEN

**a/n: A reminder, italics are flashbacks. A couple of my readers expressed confusion so I just wanted to clarify. The flashbacks are references to Jacob's thoughts during the first half of this story (Full Moon I) and are not what's happening present day. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 11**

_I kept a vigil by Billy's bed every night. Watching him sleep. His small chest rising and falling. His tiny hands curled in fists. _

_If I could have him sleep beside me in our bed I would, but Emily had warned me that it wouldn't be safe. That I could crush his small body in my sleep if I were to roll over on top of him. _

_I couldn't imagine ever harming my sweet baby … but Emily did have a point. I was not a small man and I did tend to sleep heavily … _

_So instead I sit by his crib and stare. My heart filled with so much love and pain it feels like it might burst or rip in half._

_I miss my mate. _

_I search for her all day, every day, until the stars shine overhead and I can no longer walk. Then I return to my small cub and pray, leaving wet kisses on his soft head while we wait together for his mother to return. _

_Edward and Bella are suffering too. I know they search for their daughter as well. That they desperately want to meet their grandchild but I can't let them. _

_I can't stand the thought of him being in any danger … no matter how small. I know his grandparents would never harm him, but he's safest here, on our reservation, with his tribe._

_I hear a wolf howl outside and rush out to answer the call. Emily sits in the kitchen and nods at me as I pass. She will watch the baby. She cares for him as she would her own. _

_I nod back, acknowledging both her offer and her suffering._

_When I reach the treaty line, I'm greeted by the sight of the Cullens._

"_We've seen her, Jacob." Alice tells me. "She's back in Volterra."_

_My heart turns cold at her words._


	13. Chapter TWELVE

**a/n: Thank you for your patience with me! I'm sorry I've been so busy and this story hasn't been updated in forever. I am working hard to finish it … as fast as my ADD mind can go! Hopefully by making this chapter a bit longer, I'll earn your forgiveness for being so slow. :)**

**Warning for this chapter: Character death and descriptions of violence.**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 12**

"I can't do this. I can't let you split my family up! Jacob … how am I supposed to decide who to go with … how can you ask me to choose?"

Nessie is beating my chest as she cries and pleads. I try to comfort her but there's nothing I can do. The imprints and children must be protected. The innocents taken some place away from the fighting. The hope that our reservation could remain a protected place, separate from these battles, has been dashed with Billy's attack. Our human family must go now. Our family must be torn apart until this war is over.

"Ness … please. We have no choice. Billy is pack. He will heal. This is for the best. You should go … stay with our babies until this is finished."

She pulls away and her eyes are angry. "Billy is my baby. I won't leave him either." she shouts. She screams at the top of her lungs before collapsing into my arms in tears. I am again struck helpless, put between a rock and hard place once again, as I run my hand through her hair and hold her tight.

Just then Edward runs into the room. I can tell with one look, something has happened. Nessie pulls away and wipes her eyes to focus on her father.

"Billy?" she asks, her voice hopeful.

Edward shakes his head sadly and pulls his daughter into his arms. "No, honey, I'm sorry. He's still unconscious. Jacob, you're needed outside. Seth has news."

I run outside to see what's happened. I can tell by Edward's tone and expression that he's not telling me everything, that he's trying to shield Nessie by saying little. I leap from the porch and phase in the air, landing in front of Seth.

"_There are more of them. They are in the clearing. Jared and Leah are hunting them now and waiting for back up."_

"_How many?"_

"_We've only seen two Jake, but there could be more."_

I nod my large head and listen, tuning into the pack mind. I see Jared and Leah running through the trees. Paul, Embry, and Quil are not far behind them. They were patrolling the other side of the territory but are coming up fast on their heels. Brady and Colin have stayed behind on the reservation, keeping watch as the humans of our tribe pack their belongings in preparation for their evacuation.

Suddenly Jared comes upon a female vampire. She's sitting in the middle of the clearing, smiling like she's there for a friendly picnic. Jared slows his pace circling her and Leah stays a few feet behind, searching the trees for her companion. Jared comes closer and closer to her, still walking in circles but not attacking.

"_Why is he not attacking?" _Seth asks the question just as it runs through my own mind.

"_I don't know." _I turn my focus on Jared, sending out my command directly to his mind. _"Jared, take her down. Don't hesitate. She'll try to lure you in. Don't let her."_

Edward appears by my side and when he looks into my mind he immediately tenses and growls. "Jacob, tell him to get out of there. Run now while he still can."

I turn my head towards him in confusion. Jared can take down one vamp, he's a seasoned fighter, I know he's strong enough and he has Leah to back him up. Why would he run?

Edward turns to me, eyes more panicked. "Emmett!" he yells towards the house and instantly Emmett and Rosalie are by his side. "It's Heidi. Go to the clearing. They'll need help."

Emmett nods and they both take off in a sprint, vanishing from our sight in the space of a breath.

"_Who is Heidi?" _I ask him but my mind is distracted from his answer by Seth's whimpers and mental pleas.

"_No! Jared! What are you doing? Phase back!"_

When I tune my mind into the action, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Jared is standing, human and naked, in front of the female vampire. He kneels at her feet and reaches up to her, his hands reach her legs and he buries his face into her lap. Her smile turns wicked. I hear Leah's growl just before the vampire breaks Jared's neck.

"_NO!"_

Just as Leah is about to attack the female, another vampire slams into her side. The impact breaks her ribs and I can feel that she's now gasping for air. One of the ribs must have punctured a lung. The massive male vamp stands over her, laughing, before he stomps on her head. There's no stopping myself now. I hear Edward growl "Felix" but then I'm gone, racing through the trees, commanding Seth to stay where he is to protect Nessie and my son just as he's about to follow.

His anguished howl echoes through the forest.


	14. Chapter THIRTEEN

**a/n: Nearly finished now! I will be posting daily to make up for being such a slacker. Chapters are still short and drabbly. Thanks again for being such faithful readers. You rock!**

**So now, this means war! **

**Warning for this chapter yet again: Character death and violence.**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 13**

I enter the clearing at full speed and see Paul wrestling with the larger vampire, Felix I think. Emmett and Rosalie have already killed the female leech, Heidi, and are now squaring off against four new vamps who have are standing just outside the circle, still shadowed by trees. Embry and Quil are right beside them, growling and waiting for my command.

I hear Paul's whimper. The large leech has his arms wrapped around his middle. Paul is trying to escape his hold, biting at the vamp's neck and tearing up his back with his jagged claws, but Felix holds tight, his face twisted in a repellant grin.

I don't hesitate. I know the vamp is strong and it's only a matter of seconds before he crushes Paul to bits. I charge at the vampires legs, yanking them both off with my massive jaws in one go. Felix screams but doesn't relent, squeezing harder and shaking his head side to side. He manages to head butt Paul and Paul goes limp in his arms, knocked out cold by the leech's thick, hard skull. I quickly toss the legs to the side and rush over to help.

His head fits easily between my jaws and I stop his screeching, my sharp teeth peeling his face from the back of his head, exposing the back of his brain and spine. He continues to jerk around, like a recently decapitated rooster, but his hold on Paul is broken and I quickly drag Paul's unconscious body away.

I soon return to finish tearing the body apart, watching as more of the Volturi members move closer.

They are advancing.

I feel Paul's thoughts begin to stir. Knowing he'll be fine in moments, I stand in formation with the others and wait for the enemy to make its move. The only sounds come from my pack, growls and huffing. The vampires are silent and still, making them seem even more unnatural and creepy than usual. The only sign of life that any of them betray is the movement of their eyes, watching each of us in turn.

It seems we're at a stand-off.


	15. Chapter FOURTEEN

**a/n: I know I left you with an evil cliffie, but it's flashback time again! Don't worry, I'm nearly done with the next chapter and it will be posted today as well since somehow I missed yesterday. I think I was abducted ... I don't remember it at all. lol**

**FULL MOON II**

**CH 14**

_My favorite place was quickly becoming our bedroom and not for the reasons you might think. The room just seemed to radiate peace and comfort. Lying in bed at night with Ness curled into my side and Billy snoring softly in his crib could keep me awake for hours, marveling at how amazingly blessed I truly was._

_I had my imprint and my child back. I knew in my heart that this was heaven. I also knew that my bubble could burst at any moment. After Jane's attack, we had all become more watchful, more on guard._

_... except her, in our room, surrounded by the scent of baby powder and the lilac scent of Ness's hair, I felt completely whole._

_My heart clenches and my chest becomes tight whenever I think of the time we were separated and I tremble at the thought of losing either of them again. When she was taken, each night was a living hell. I ran until my legs gave out, searched until I fell down in exhaustiion. My errant thoughts cause an involuntary contraction of my arms around my wife. She wakes and looks into my face and knows immediately where my head has been._

_"You won't lose us again, Jacob." she whispers each time, reassuring me. Her soft breath on my neck soothes me and I feel myself relax in her arms._

_I nod my head, rubbing my cheek and nose against her face, squeezing my eyes shut and willing my fears to leave my sanctuary. I feel her lips, feather light across my chin, and I smile._

_"You are my life, Nessie."_

_"I know."_

_"I need you like air, loving you is like breathing ... I won't survive if you are taken from me."_

_"I won't be, Jake ... never again."_

_She quiets me again with another kiss. My heart races as I feel the kiss deepen, her legs pulling up to wrap around my hips, her hands pushing me softly to my back. I let myself get lost in her touch, the fears finally fading to the back of my mind as I surrender to her embalming touch._


	16. Chapter FIFTEEN

**a/n: Back to the action!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 15**

I stood in line with the others as the Volturi filed out of the trees. The twenty that entered the clearing stood still as statues, like only vampires are able to do, and looked each of us over, one by one. It seemed both sides were sizing up the competition, watching the other carefully without breaking formation.

I saw Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice enter from our right out of my peripheral vision. I couldn't help but breathe easier knowing that Ness had remained at the Cullen mansion with Billy. Esme and Seth must have also stayed back to keep watch and protect them. I felt myself focus on the task at hand without the fear of losing my imprint to encumber my mind.

Bella and Edward's presence gave our defensive position an incredible boost, both of their gifts working together to protect us from attack. Bella's ability to shield our minds and Edward's ability to anticipate the enemy's attacks would be vital to our success against our much older enemy. It sucked that Alice's visions were blocked by my pack and we lost that advantage, but Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions could also help balance the playing field.

I nodded once and stepped forward one step, willing the enemy to show their hand. Our numbers were slightly smaller, but I felt confident that we could win this battle.

The anticipation swelled and we tensed, the pack thoughts wandering to why the army of leeches hesitated. Low growls could be heard as Paul joined the line, recovered and ready to fight again.

We waited, knowing that our best offense was our strong defense. We waited, feeling ready and eager to fight. We waited, watching the faces of the Volturi, who all remained stoic but one.

Marcus wore a sadistic smile on his face. He looked at us like we were dirt on his shoes. He smiled like he'd already won. He raised his hand and motioned with one finger, as if pointing to the sky.

Suddenly, twenty more red-eyed leeches stepped out from the trees, standing beside their brethren. All at once I knew why Marcus looked so smug.

The battle was won.

We would be massacred.

**a/n: Another evil cliffie! *hides behind pillows* More tomorrow! Please review. :D**


	17. Chapter SIXTEEN

**a/n: The flashback you've all been waiting for! Nessie and Jake's first night in the cabin, told from Jake's point of view. It's a long one! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some intimacy in this chapter, nothing too descriptive. Trying to keep the T rating here. ;D**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 16**

_Approaching a long abandoned cabin, my mind is a turbulent mix of excitement and jitters. I've been dreaming of this day, when Nessie would become more than my friend and confidant. The moment our relationship would evolve yet again, making us lovers and soulmates. _

_I wanted everything to be perfect. I needed to feel her desire and I wanted to fulfill all her fantasies.  
><em>

_As usual, Nessie knew me and knew I needed her reassurance. Her touch to my face followed by the fevered rush of her longing was all the convincing I needed to know that now was the right time.  
><em>

_Now to find the right place ..._

_When she turned to me, part of me hoped that she would want to turn back. To wait and find a better place. A flowered meadow. A silk bed. My head was filled with every possible girlish fantasy that she may have had. More than anything, I want her to be happy. _

_She looks up at me and then the cabin._

_"Jacob, are you okay being here?"_

_My sweet girl. Doesn't she know all that pain is erased with each touch of her hand, each smile she sends my way._

_I answer her question with another kiss on her tender lips. I'm instantly lost, consumed by my need for her. When she pulls away, I have to shake myself out of the stupor her kiss has caused me. I look in her questioning eyes and know that she is clueless to the immense power she holds over me. _

_I kiss her forehead gently and tell her I will go gather some firewood. I need to do a survey of the perimeter and getting wood is only an excuse, but I need to make sure we're safe here. If I'm knocked out by a kiss, I know much more and I'll be oblivious to all that surrounds us. _

_I better make sure no one planning a surprise attack._

_If Ness knew my thoughts, she'd say I'm being paranoid. I can't help it when it comes to her. I'll do anything to keep her from harm._

_Once I'm away from the house, I quickly phase and sniff around, searching for any scent of a recent trespasser. I circle twice before I'm satisfied, then shift back to human in order to carry an armload of wood back to the cabin._

_What I find when I return nearly knocks me from my feet. Nessie has not only cleaned up the place, but she's made a small bed in the center of the living room. _

_This just became a whole lot more real._

_I quickly make my way to the fireplace to start the fire, all the while having a silent argument in my own head. I want her so badly, my wolf is nearly driving me insane with the need to join with his mate, but my mind is plagued with doubts. I doubt she even realizes that this will be my first time too. That I'm worried about satisfying her ... making it not only good, but memorable. _

_Our first time._

_I take a deep breath and turn back to her. She's sitting on the blankets and her face is full of such love. I take her hand and pull her to me, cupping her face with my hands and looking into her eyes. I try to convey everything I feel for her with that look and her own eyes tear up in response. I can't help but kiss her face, each soft brush of my lips accompanied by a silent prayer. Her wet cheeks make me pause. _

_"Are you sure you're ready for this, Nessie? There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere and if you're having second thoughts or if you want to …."_

_She silences me like she normally does, with a soft touch of her hand. The intensity of her feelings wash over me again and all my doubts vanish._

_Each piece of skin that was revealed needed to be acknowledged, kissed and loved. I always knew she was beautiful but looking at her naked form, stretched out on the blankets, long muscled legs, soft auburn curls, slim waist, perky perfect breasts ... I was in no way prepared for how truly breathtaking she really is. Words failed me, but I hoped she felt my admiration with every hot breath and swipe of my tongue._

_I took my time, enjoying each sweet moan and soft whimper I stole from her. I worshipped her all night, never wanting morning to come._


	18. Chapter SEVENTEEN

**a/n: I know I haven't kept my promise about daily updates, but honestly the response to this fic has been dismal. I'm very disappointed and struggling at this point to work up the motivation to finish. BUT finish I will! Here's chapter 17 for you few still with me. Thanks.**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 17**

All war is deception.  
>Sun Tzu<p>

In modern war... you will die like a dog for no good reason.  
>Ernest Hemingway<p>

Dirt flew up in chunks around my ears. I whipped back and forth, fighting the red-eyed demon in my grasp, her body captive in my claws but her neck just out of reach of my teeth. I gnashed at her shoulders, trying to take hold but she squirmed and fled my grip before I could tear into the stoney flesh. Her smile was wicked. She leaped far above my head and landed on the far end of the clearing, evading my capture. I soon forgot about her because two other vamps attacked me from behind to take her place and I was fighting once again for the upper hand.

I was instinctively aware of the battle around me, both my mind and eyes scanning in all directions at every opportunity. So far, we hadn't lost any more of our fighters, though Quil looked badly injured. Emmett was also hurt, one arm had been tore from his body, but still he fought. I focused back on my attackers, biting and clawing everything within reach.

Jasper was suddenly behind me, pulling one of my attackers from my back before flooding them both with the desire to give up. The leech on my back released me, lying on it's back on the field submissively as he tore his head from his neck. I looked back at Jasper with wide eyes and he smirked before disappearing once again into the brawling bodies.

The fight raged on and we were doing well. Our side had taken out nearly half our enemy. I recognized the tactic for what it was. The remaining Volturi were sacrificing their lower guard to weaken us before bringing in their more powerful members. I was honestly surprised they'd allowed the ones they called Felix and Heidi to die before this battle.

_"Why? Why would they jeopardize two of the strongest of their coven?"_

I looked at Edward, who had read my thoughts and nodded. His eyes darted to the left of the field where Marcus and Caius stood close together. It was clear they were there to command but did not wish to become involved. They then disappeared into the trees, leaving the others to finish us off.

Edward's eyes suddenly became wide and fearful. He shouted, "NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AGAIN!", before racing after them.

Their purpose suddenly became frighteningly clear.

My wolf howled into the cold, black night.


	19. Chapter EIGHTEEN

_**FULL MOON II**_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_There is no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others.  
>Niccolo Machiavelli<em>

We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it.  
>Dwight D. Eisenhower<p>

War is a series of catastrophes which result in victory.  
>Albert Pike<p>

_"Nessie!"_

I fought my way through the clearing, more interested in tossing any vampire who stood in my way into another's path then engaging them myself. I needed to get back to Nessie. I needed to make sure she and my son survived. I quickly sent a command to Seth to be on high alert, sticking close to the house and watchful for any approaching threat.

It was all a diversionary tactic. They wanted me to leave Nessie unprotected. Their objective was the same as it had always been ... to take my imprint.

I would not allow that to happen.

I became a force a nature, a swift moving storm through the fighting around me. I tore, clawed, and slashed my way through the remaining guard that tried to block my path as I raced ahead.

"_Jake! What are you doing?!"_

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of Paul's anguished voice in my head. I turned to see him lying in the dirt, inches from where I stood. His wolf was surrounded by a puddle of blood.

His blood.

I turned around and looked back at the battle that was still being fought. Rosalie was gone. Emmett was still fighting with one arm but he had the force of ten men, ripping his enemies to shreds. His shouts were like no other. Screams of fury and torment.

He'd lost his mate and he was now shredding the Volturi like paper in his teeth.

Paul and Quil were both out of the fight. Paul was right. I could not leave my pack. My imprint still had protection from Seth and Esme. Bella and Edward were on their way.

I had to lead my pack.

I felt my heart break in two as I turned back to the clearing and rushed to the side of my brothers.

I kept one eye on Seth's head, watching the action at the Cullen estate. I saw Edward and Bella standing in front of Marcus and Caius. They were speaking in low tones and I could not hear their words, but they were stopped in their path for now. Seth was standing on the porch, ears back and snarling at the intruders, alert and on the ready just as I had told him to be.

Ness suddenly appeared at the window. I followed her with Seth's eyes as she walked to the front door. It appeared that Edward and Bella were still talking with the two ancient vampires. The discussion had escalated and their voices carried over to the house easily.

"Why can't you understand that the course you are on will end in your destruction? Take me instead, Marcus. I am not saying I can replace Aro, but his death has left a gap. You need me." Edward argued, his fists clenched at his sides. Bella stood beside him, arms crossed and a look of utter annoyance on her face, like she was dealing two stubborn children instead of the oldest vampires in existence.

"Not this again." Nessie sighed.

Bella noticed her movement and looked up alarmed. "Renesmee, go back inside!" she shouted, standing between her and the Volturi.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't let you two do this. If they want me. They can come and get me." Ness answered, her hands on her hips, the picture of defiance.

"They'll be going through us first." Edward growled.

Marcus smiled serenely at Edward and then looked at my mate.

"We have come to see if we could persuade you to join us, Renesmee."

Nessie's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I ever choose that life? You'll be here waiting forever, if that's what you want."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Forever is all the time they need," he stopped midsentence to study their faces, "but they seem to be forcing our hand now. If you don't say yes, they plan kill all of us."


	20. Chapter NINETEEN

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 19**

It is well that war is so terrible. We should grow too fond of it.  
>Robert E. Lee<p>

War is hell.  
>William Tecumseh Sherman<p>

I'm forced to leave Seth's thoughts and focus back on the action around me when a fist slams into the side of my face, sending my body flying into the trees behind me. Several pines break under my fall crashing in a thunderous green cloud of needles beneath my large form. I shake myself and stand again, ready for the second attack.

The vamp makes the mistake of coming at me straight on and I twist out of the way, grabbing his shoulder in my teeth and using his momentum to break the limb from his body. I dig my back claws into the earth and push him backwards, landing on his chest before clawing at his chest and face. He is soon disposed of but another leech quickly takes his place, jumping on my back and squeezing me from behind. As soon as I feel the arms close around my torso I remember Jasper's training and know I'm in a bad place. I howl for help but my brothers are all in fights for their own lives.

I'm in trouble. I'm struggling, gasping for air, and if I don't escape his hold, it's over. I will pass out and be helpless.

I lean back as far as I can stretch, biting blindingly, hoping to get lucky and grab hold of something … any part of him that will force him to release me.

It doesn't happen.

I keep snapping at nothing until dots appear before my eyes. Soon I go limp in his arms and everything goes black.

I wake to screaming.

Nessie is on her back beside me. Her eyes are closed and her skin is freezing.

It doesn't take me long to realize it's her scream spilling out into the night air.

Before I can gather her into my arms and get her to safety, a boot pushes down on my chest, pinning me to the ground. I'm human and disoriented. When I look up, I see the boot belongs to none other than Caius and I feel myself panic.

_What in the hell is going on?_

Caius makes an admonishing "tsk" at me, pressing his heel further into my skin, causing me to grit my teeth to keep from crying out. "Bad dog. Stay. There's nothing you can do to help her now."


	21. Chapter TWENTY

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 20**

When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace.

Jimi Hendrix

"What have you done to her?!" I screamed at them, my head still swimming from the sounds of Nessie's screams. I was desperate to rush to the aid of my imprint.

"We have given her a choice. She has chosen wisely." Marcus answered somberly.

I looked over to see him standing at my right, hovering just above Nessie's prone form on the forest floor. His face was just the opposite of his comrade. His eyes were vacant, his face cold and expressionless.

My eyes searched the open clearing for my pack but I saw no one.

The clearing was deserted. Blood painted the blades of grass surrounding us red. I didn't know if my pack was dead or alive. I didn't know if the Cullens had been dealt their final death either.

They'd all vanished.

"What choice?" I ground out, lifting my head and feeling the biting cut of metal on my skin.

_The collar._

Those damned leeches had collared me like they did in Volterra. I wouldn't be able to phase. The metal collar would not break during the change and I would be decapitated if I tried. My wolf growled, chained below the surface, and I scowled at my enemy.

"What choice?!" I repeated, screaming hoarsely.

Caius laughed, shaking his head at my impotent roar. "Poor wolf. You should have known better than to take on a greater force than yourself." His red eyes looked over at my suffering mate before shooting back to me. "You'll soon beg me for a quick end, dog."

His sneer caused my wolf to shake with crippled rage.

I cursed them both but the words were cut off by the blunt edge of a tree limb against my temple, causing me to black out once again.


	22. Chapter 21

**a/n: I know you are all dying to know what happens next … so here's another flashback for your reading pleasure. Yes, I'm a bit of a sadist too. Hee hee.**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 21**

_Facing the in-laws is hard for any man._

_Facing your mate's mind reading father after a particularly hot night in bed … that's the true test of bravery. _

_We visited the Cullen mansion so that Ness could see her family and I was dragged along too because … well … my wife is obviously a sadist. _

_Walking through the door, we were both immediately wrapped in a Bella hug. Her eyes lingered on me for just a moment before she shook her head, smiling, and led us both into the dining room. _

_Rosalie and Emmett were already seated and in some heated discussion about Rose's new Porsche. Emmett was arguing that his suped up Jeep Wrangler was far superior to her beautiful sport car._

_Delusional bastard._

_Edward was at the stove, finishing what smelled to be his mouth-watering french toast. He says the secret is the vanilla. _

_I have to agree with him … Ness bought this vanilla scented body lotion last week. The moment I smelled the stuff on her, I wanted to lick every inch of her skin._

_My thoughts are interrupted by a growl from kitchen. _

_'Oops. Shit. Sorry Ed.' I think, knowing he'll catch my unspoken apology._

_He grunts and finishes his task, his scowl now firmly in place. _

_Damn._

_Ness and I grab seats on the other side of the table and we're soon joined by Alice and Jasper. _

"_Esme and Carlisle are out hunting. They'll be so sorry they missed you." Alice tells me she takes her place beside me at the table. Edward lays all the toppings on the table, along with a large pan of bacon and sausage. Finally, the french toast joins the party and I take no time at all making my own tall breakfast tower on my plate. _

_I take a big bite and moan, thinking my thanks as clearly as I can to Edward as I quickly inhale my breakfast. _

_I then notice everyone, including the vampires who don't even eat real food, staring at me intently._

_Apparently the noises I make are indecent because Emmett is soon rolling on the floor and Ness's cheeks have turned a pretty shade of pink._

"_What?"_

_Edward is now glaring daggers at me and Bella is biting her lip. I look around each of them in confusion. _

"_What is it?"_

_Emmett clearly can't stand it because he forces himself to speak between hearty chuckles. _

"_Evidently the noises you make when eating are similar to when you are doing … other things. Look at Edward's face!" _

_Bella smirks and looks over at Emmett intently._

"_That's your niece you're talking about, Emmett." she reminds him._

_His laughter stops abrubtly._

_I just sigh and shake my head, squeezing Ness's thigh gently under the table._

_'Gotta love this family.' I think to myself._

_Ness is wearing her yoga pants and I can feel the heat of her skin through the material. She squeezes her legs together, obviously enjoying the pressure of my fingers dancing along her upper leg._

_Edward abruptly excuses himself from the table and Ness is blushing an even deeper shade of red._

_I can't help it and I'm now laughing along with them._

"_Mind reading clearly has its disadvantages." Jasper snorts. _

_We all break into laughter again._

_My thoughts exactly._


	23. Chapter 22

**a/n: Word of the day: drabble. A drabble is a short story that is only meant to portray a certain theme or genre. In this case, refers to the short chapters. **

**Enough said?**

**Thanks for reading****.**

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 22**

The smell of dried blood filled my nostrils and it took me several minutes to realize that it was my own blood I was smelling. I lifted my head and immediately regretted it, a sharp pain etching its way across my temple.

I was alone and in a cell.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked around at the gray, cement walls and wide, iron bars. This had to be a dream.

… but the scents were so sharp. So real.

I didn't see Ness anywhere. She was gone … no doubt somewhere in the bowels of this castle.

I carefully sat up and called out, screaming her name.

"Jacob?"

I heard someone calling me back, but it wasn't the person I was hoping to hear.

"Jacob? Are you there?!"

The voice of Paul reached me from the other side of the wall.

"I'm here."

Paul actually whimpered. "Jake, how do we get out of here? What is this place?"

I was so glad he was alive but I'd never heard Paul sound scared or unsure of himself.

It added to the dream-like quality of the moment but I knew in my heart, it was all real. The blood, the prison, the capture … a nightmare come true.


	24. Chapter 23

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 23**

"Are you healed?" I called out to Paul.

Images of his body surrounded by blood in the grass of the meadow filled my mind. I would have sworn he died out there if I wasn't hearing his voice from one cell away.

"Mostly. A little weak yet. I feel completely drained … I can't move."

His voice tapered off and I could hear the exhaustion in every syllable as he huffed his response. He'd lost a lot of blood and had been nearly gutted. A wound like that taps a lot of energy to heal.

He needed food.

"I know you're listening, icepick for dicks!" I bellowed, my deep yell echoing off the walls that surrounded us. "If you don't feed your prisoners, you're going to have no one left here to entertain you sick freaks!"

I heard Paul's washed-out laughter through the wall.

I kept yelling until the tapping of heels could be heard.

They were sending a girl leech. Interesting.

I knew it wasn't Jane. She was dead. What a fricking relief that was … I tried to think back on what other Elvira wannabees I might know …

When she stood before me, I literally fell to the floor in astonishment. My hands flew to my mouth in a gasp like some cheesy horror flick.

The female leech was no other than my Nessie. Those bastards had turned my mate!

**a/n: Show of hands who saw that coming? Screaming and writhing in pain … I thought I'd left a few hints. *laughs maniacally* More tomorrow (I hope, muse willing). No idea who Elvira is? Check out the original Mistress of the Dark on wiki. **

** wiki/Elvira,_Mistress_of_the_Dark**


	25. Chapter 24

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 24**

Her eyes were blood red, her face blank and expression unreadable. She looked pale and statuesque. There was no question what happened. She smelled no different to me … she still smelled like lilacs, and dew and home … but she was different.

She'd been changed.

She pushed the food tray under my cell door, nodded once and started to walk away. I paid no attention to the bread and cheese on my plate, my hand grasping uselessly out the bars to grab hold of my mate's hand.

"Ness! Wait!"

She paused for only a second. The fingers of her left hand rising to the bars of my cell and brushing lightly against the peeling metal.

Then she was gone.

I screamed and raged, throwing my tray across the tiny room. I pushed against the metal bars with all my strength, but though I heard the metal squeak under the stress of my grip, they did not break.

The only thing broken in that cell was my own heart.

I sat on the concrete floor and sobbed.


	26. Chapter 25

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 25**

"Jacob?"

I heard Paul's voice, probably the hundredth time he called out. My eyes burned, my throat hoarse from screaming, I finally answered.

"Yeah?"

My voice was nails on a chalkboard.

He paused. His breathing was labored. I wondered if food had been brought to his cell too … the thought brought back the crushing pain and I gripped my sides tightly.

After several drawn out minutes, Paul finally finished his thought.

"I'm sorry."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. I crawled over to where my bed had been, turning it right side up again and curling into a ball on top of it. I wanted to sink into oblivion but instead I sank into a fitful sleep.

I woke to the sound of snoring. Paul was asleep. I was thankful he was still alive. He must have been fed. The cell was dark, the moonlight coming through the small window near the ceiling played shadows across my wall. I slowly sat up, only to be startled half to death by a human figure standing close to the head of my bed.

I inhaled deeply.

Lilacs.

I tried to leap to my feet, but she held me to my seat with one small hand on my shoulder. She placed her other hand on my cheek.

She showed me the Volturi and everything that had happened since we'd entered the castle.

Triumphing over all her thoughts was one prevailing feeling.

Love.

I hadn't lost my mate after all.

Her thoughts then formed a question.

'Are we still one?'


	27. Chapter 26

**FULL MOON II**

**CHAPTER 26**

I grab her hand and the shock of cold momentarily stuns me. She must see my grimace because she quickly pulls away and makes for the cell door.

I jump up to stop her, standing between her and the barred wall. Not that I could stop her from shoving me to the floor and leaving. Not only because she's a newborn and has the strength of twenty men.

I could never hurt her because she is still my reason for existing. She is the reason my heart beats even if hers is dead and silent.

The imprint is alive and well.

She stops still as a statue and studies my face and I'm sure she reads my mind since I'm once again clutching her hand.

"It will always be … until my heart stops beating. I will always be yours." I assure her, pleading with her to believe my words with my eyes.

She nods and her hand touches my face again. She has a plan to defeat the remaining Volturi. She wants to stay. To conquer them from the inside. Her plan is involved and will take time, but she's certain that it is the only way. The only way to rid us of this evil power for good.

I hate the plan.

I hate that she'll need to leave me once again. I hate that she'll be putting herself in such danger. I hate that she'll be forced to take human life in order to be one of them.

But that isn't even the worst part.

What I hate most is that she'll have to denounce the wolves, including me. She'll have to annul her vows to me and take a new mate.

I fall to the ground as if she'd actually struck me.

"You would do that? Lie with another man?"

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces once more.


End file.
